This relates generally to displays and, more particularly, to displays with unit-specific display identification data.
Displays often store display identification data such as extended display identification data (EDID) as a means of communicating its display capabilities to a source device such as a computer graphics card. The extended display identification data communicates display capabilities such as native resolution, video timing information, color space characteristics, and other information to the source device.
Color space information is captured in the extended display identification data by including primary color values associated with the color space used by the display. For example, the sRGB color space is defined by one set of color primaries (e.g., a red chromaticity value, a green chromaticity value, and a blue chromaticity value), and the DCI P3 color space is defined by a different set of color primaries.
In conventional displays, the primary color values included in the extended display identification data are fixed, predetermined values associated with the color space used by the display. For example, if a display operates in sRGB color space, the extended display identification data file will include the standard red, green, and blue chromaticity values that define the sRGB color gamut.
Such display identification data does not take into account the variation in color capabilities from one display to another. The standard primaries may be adequate for describing the display capabilities of one display operating in a given color space but may be inadequate for describing the display capabilities of another display operating in the same color space.
As it becomes more common for displays to have larger color gamuts, assuming the standard color primaries for all displays that operate in a particular color space may lead to inaccurate color rendering.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways of displaying images with displays.